1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathtubs and, more particularly, to air massage systems therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air Systems
Two types of air systems exist on the market.
1) The Channel System: This system consists in making a fiberglass air cavity surrounding the bathtub. Thirty to ninety holes of +/−⅛″ of diameter are then drilled through the bathtub. Air is directly propelled in the cavity by a blower and then escapes by each of the holes to create turbulence in the water.
2) The System Connected to the Drain: This system operates with big jets without valves, in order to evacuate the water that stays in the air conduits, a part of the piping is connected to the drain of the bathtub. When the user opens the drain to empty the bathtub, a valve is automatically opened to also drain the piping.
Manifold
The prior systems include only one valve which may be a check valve or a “Hartford-loop”, the “Hartford-loop” being an assembly of pipes creating a vacuum that can be compared to a bathtub or toilet bowl siphon.